


Falling Even More in Love [With You]

by onemoredae



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much fluff you'll have cavities for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoredae/pseuds/onemoredae
Summary: Jongin loves to spend time and admire what a beautiful, wonderful boyfriend he has.





	Falling Even More in Love [With You]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).



> Hi,  
> You can slap me now, but I'd prefer you wait until you finish this fic. Honestly, I have no clue what I just wrote. Just 1.3k of just pure tooth rotting fluff and I wanted to dedicate it to Bunny because without her, this idea would have never been in my head in the first place. So please, show it lots of love. Despite being the first Jongin/Jimin fic and I swore it would be my last, I have a feeling this couple will soon make their way back into my mind again.
> 
> Bunny, I also apologise at how horrible this lol. But please, enjoy.
> 
> I also apologise for the grammatical errors. I read it over as best I could, but sometimes they still slip through my fingers.

Jongin is the first one home, he toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket on the hooks behind the door, the short shift at work was tedious, lifting and moving boxes and restocking shelves early in the morning until early afternoon doesn’t exhaust him like it used to. His muscles remember each routine and he comes through the door still restless. Tossing his motorbike keys on the hook beside the door, Jongin makes his way through the two bedroom apartment to a shower and then to the kitchen, where he hopes there will be enough food to make for him and his boyfriend when he gets home from school.

He starts a pot of boiling water for some pasta, a towel draped over his shoulders and over his head, a pair of his favourite Loki cotton pyjama pants around his hips. The door lock jiggles and when he hears the door open, a loud ‘Honey, I’m home!’ in English rings through the apartment and Jongin can’t help but laugh. More jingles fill Jongin’s ears and pattering of feet on the tiled floors until a sweaty body collides with his back. Jongin howls in laughter. ‘Park Jimin will you stop it? I just showered.’ Jimin puckers his lips and leaves a sloppy, wet kiss on Jongin’s cheek. Jongin whines and wiggles in Jimin’s hold, scrunching his nose and sticking out his tongue in repulse. ‘Stop being gross. Go shower then tell me about your day.’

Jimin giggles and leaves another wet kiss on Jongin’s opposite cheek and ruffles the towel on his head. ‘Fine Nini, I’ll go shower.’

Fifteen minutes later Jongin has ground meat in tomato sauce and the pasta is nearly done. Jimin jogs into the kitchen with a pair of Jongin’s boxers on and hair sopping wet. Jongin tosses Jimin his now dry towel that was hanging on the back of the bar chair. ‘Dry your hair. Please. You’re leaving an ocean on my kitchen floor,’ Jongin pokes out his tongue when Jimin gives him a dirty look.

‘Well I would have had a towel if someone had done the laundry.’ Jimin jests. Jongin rolls his eyes and takes a good swat at his boyfriend’s ass, landing a successful smack across one cheek. Jimin hisses and rubs the tender spot. ‘Yeesh, okay okay I’ll stop,’ he laughs and drapes his body across Jongin’s back yet again. He leans to press his cheek to a darker shoulder, and presses his pale pink lips against the soft skin. Both he and Jongin are taut with will defined muscle, Jongin dances when he gets off work to relieve stress. Jimin dances for a living, he teaches to teenagers at his best friend’s dance academy. Hoseok has come and gone in the Kim-Park apartment, and needless to say, Jongin likes him. Out of all of Jimin’s friends, he can say that he likes Hoseok and Jungkook the most. The six friends that Jimin have are a wonderful influence on him. Jongin found out that of those six friends, three of them were his friends since grade school. Hoseok being one of them.

Jongin’s best friend, Sehun, comes and goes out of their apartment as well, the youngest of the two makes himself at home on their couch, if he and Jongin aren’t at the studio dancing their stress away, especially if Sehun’s had a fall out with his step-father. Jongin and Jimin see nothing wrong with the man, but Sehun has always never seen eye to eye with his step-dad. Jongin tags it as left over teenage angst. At 22, Jongin would think that Sehun would grow out of the moodiness, hormonal mood swings, and anger issues, but that isn’t the case. Both he and Jimin love him to death, however.

Jongin moves to set the table but Jimin beats him to it, laying the place mats with lightning fast speed. All but slamming down a fork and knife on one side of the mat and a spoon on the other. Contrast what just happened, Jimin gently sets the large rimmed bowls of carbonara on the place mats. Jongin makes a face and the older man sticks his tongue out, reaching on tiptoes to reach the wine glasses on the top shelf of the cupboard. (Jimin wants to curse his boyfriend, for putting the glasses so high). Jongin smiles widely, his heart jumping to his throat. It’s an adorable sight to see and Jongin contemplates letting Jimin struggle just a little bit longer just so Jongin can admire him. But, enough is enough, and presses himself against Jimin’s back, and with Jongin’s two and a half inch gain on Jimin he reaches the glasses with ease.

Jimin says a string of colourful words at him.

Jongin cackles, holding the two glasses in one hand and reaches down below the counter for the wine cooler. He snags the bottle they opened yesterday from the to. Closing it with his foot he joins his boyfriend at the table. He pours the older man a glass before he does himself, out of habit. He always serves Jimin first. The radiant smile that Jimin gives him makes being with his boyfriend all worthwhile. He can’t help it, but Jongin sneaks a quick peck to Jimin’s lips, setting the bottle in between them. Jongin’s heart swells in his chest as he sees the heat creep across Jimin’s cheeks and start to make its way down his neck. Jongin steals another kiss, which leaves Jimin squawking no more cheesiness hyung, it’s time to eat. Jongin is reluctant to sit down, the look on his face tells the younger that he wants to coddle him more. Jimin sighs, and reaches up to press his lips against Jongin’s cheek and pushes him back down. The older giggles, full of happiness, and Jimin wonders if he’s really 22.

They toast off their food; a tradition that has been passed down from Jongin’s family, and it rubbed off on him. He remembers when he and Jimin started seeing each other, the look on his face is disbelieving when Jongin explains the family tradition. ‘My grandfather used to toast off the food, right after we blessed it. My parents were never into blessing the food, but toasting it became a habit that can’t be left.’ Jongin laughed and scratched the back of his head. Jimin blinks at him, then raises the glass of Jim Beam, and klinks it with Jongin’s own fruity drink.

Jimin still gives him shit for drinking fruity drinks. Taking a sip of wine and a shovel of pasta, Jimin reminisces the first time Jongin introduced him to wine. The older said he can’t stand the aftertaste of liquor and beer, so he opts for the other choice of adult drinks. Jimin can’t blame him, he doesn’t like the before and after taste of wine. But after being with Jongin a year and a half, Jimin got used to it. Now if only he can get Jongin to do the same. He misses his Captain Morgan and Jim Beam.

With full bellies and a small buzz from the drinks, Jimin washes the dishes while Jongin relaxes on the couch, flipping through channels on the television until he finds The Movie. Ironman. Jongin starts vibrating in his seat and shouts for his boyfriend to come cuddle.

Nothing like cuddling after a meal and watching the best movie of all time.

‘I’m putting the dishes on the drying rack calm down!’ He can hear the mirth in Jimin’s voice and the tiny giggles emitting from his mouth. Jongin feels like he’s crashing and burning when the tinkle of Jimin’s laughter hits his ears.

Shuffling into the living room, Jimin shakes the leftover water from his (adorably small) hands. Jongin stretches across the length of the couch and Jimin falls into his arms and settles his back against Jongin’s chest. Jongin’s skin is tingling. He knows it’s not the wine, he knows it’s the effect Jimin has on him when they’re being gross like this. It’s not often the two of them are basking in each other’s warmth, let alone time for anything else they want to do together. Busy schedules are a bitch, Jongin can attest to that. So times like these Jongin enjoys.

Jongin presses his nose into Jimin’s cotton candy pink shade of hair. The musky scent of Axe fills his lungs and Jongin feels sky high. He used Jongin’s shampoo. Arms tighten around a thin, muscular torso and Jongin rubs his thumbs over Jimin’s well defined obliques.

They watch the movie in silence, enjoying the company of each other and simmering in body heat.

Jongin wouldn’t want it either other way.


End file.
